punpunfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonoda
Sonoda is a girl in Punpun's elementary and middle school homeroom class. She is briefly friends with Aiko and dates Harumi for one day. Appearance Sonoda has light, wavy hair. She usually has it in sleek pigtails with no bangs, but braids it in college and wears it down in the epilogue. She is a very petite girl with huge, bambi eyes. Age Progression sonoda c7p2 Cropped.jpg|age 11 sonoda c98p9.jpg|age 20 sonoda c146p10.png|age 22 Personality Sonoda is a quiet, shy girl. She never has any actual lines and usually speaks through notes or other people. She likes her privacy and breaks up with Harumi after their classmates find out they are dating. She may be a little boy-crazy, since she is the only female character whose crushes, rather than actual boyfriends, are a focus. Freckled Girl says Sonoda has a "type", and since she falls for Harumi and Yaguchi, she seems to be attracted to friendly, outgoing boys. Plot On Aiko's first day in class, she is welcomed into Sonoda's friend group. Later, these four girls unknowingly interrupt the boys' hunt for a porno magazine. The next day during gym, while Punpun is too flustered to speak to Aiko, Komatsu rushes to gather the boys and watch Sonoda give Harumi a love-letter. The two date, but she dumps him by the end of the day due to the gossip. Harumi declares that girls are too confusing and cruel and that he's a porn man from now on. On Tanabata, the girls dress up in yukata and walk to the festival to buy matching paper fans. On their way, they run into the boys planning their adventure to the miso factory, but Harumi quickly declares their trip is boys-only. Aiko decides to go with them anyway, instead of the girls. At the end of semester, when the teacher announces that Harumi is moving away, Sonoda begins to cry. In middle school, while Freckled Girl and Komatsu talk about badminton, Sonoda whispers to her that she likes the badminton captain, Yaguchi. Freckled Girl notes that Yaguchi is indeed Sonoda's "type," but is already dating Aiko, who Freckled Girl proceeds to bad-mouth. Sonoda sulks with her head down on the desk for the rest of the conversation, heartbroken. At the end of semester, the girls minus Aiko gather the boys to go on a trip, but Punpun is too depressed to go. After being seperated for some time, Sonoda and Freckled Girl wind up at the same college in Tokyo. One day while shopping, they run into Seki on the sidewalks, who is in a bitter mood from a fight with Shimizu. Both girls are seen again at their elementary school reunion, where Sonoda is still shy around Harumi. Later, after Harumi and his fiance have a spat at the bridal fitting, he runs into Punpun outside. Sachi appears and immediately recognizes Harumi as "the one who went out with a girl and then got dumped all in half a day." Relationships Shuntarou Harumi Sonoda confesses her love to Harumi in elementary school. When Komatsu wonders aloud if they will date or not, Seki says that Harumi has liked her back for a long time now. After school, when Komatsu and Punpun ask Harumi about his new girlfriend, Harumi miserably tells them that she dumped him because the rest of the class found out. "She played with my heart," he says before he swears off girls. When he transfers out of the class at the end of semester, Sonoda is heartbroken and begins to cry. Ten years later, at the elementary school reunion, one of Sonoda's friends tells her when Harumi has arrived, and Sonoda looks up, flustered. Freckled Girl Freckled Girl is a close friend of Sonoda's in elementary and middle school, and they walk home in the same direction. Sonoda, being shy, often speaks through her. They become seperated during high school but are reunited when they run into each other at college. They still spend a lot of time together, going shopping, and attending the Seijin Shiki ceremony and elementary school reunion together. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters